Peaches
by carryon01
Summary: Tris, the CEO of Dauntless Inc., has a cat named Peaches with a habit of stealing socks and underwear. What happens when he steals underwear from Tris' handsome neighbor, and coincidentally her new coworker, Tobias? Modern Day AU. Rated M for language and sexual situations.


**Hey so this is still Peaches, only I have rewritten this first chapter to fit the plot I am planning in order to turn this into a multi chaptered fic like many of y'all requested. I'm not sure how much I'll be updating, but I will try to update on saturdays/sundays. Thank you so much for reading and please review!**

I sit in my office, staring at the massive pile of papers and contracts in front of me. I work at a big company, Dauntless Incorporated, and today is my first day as the interim CEO. The old CEO, George Wu, had to step down in order to 'fulfill other opportunities'. He just wanted to spend more time with his family. He and I were actually close friends, and we used to go out for cocktails after work sometimes. Of course, there was never a relationship between us, as he was gay. He knew I would be a trustworthy person to replace him, and therefore, he was not hesitant to step down.

I let out a sigh as I open the first portfolio on the stack. _Employment Separation Agreement for Chloe Brecker._ Ugh. I need some coffee to be able to get through this today.

I set the paper back down, trying to ignore the look of disdain I get from my secretary as I leave my office, having only arrived 45 minutes before. I head down to the coffee shop on the third floor, where my friend Christina usually gets coffee around this time of day. There's a nice shop on this floor, but I really feel like seeing a familiar face. Christina works as the Assistant Director of International Relations at Dauntless Inc., and we actually met in college in our business class.

I pull out my phone to let Christina know I'm coming, and suddenly I run into a hard object.

I immediately look up. It's a man, about a foot taller than me, even while I have my stilettos on. "Sorry," he mutters. "You really shouldn't be on your phone while you're in such a crow-. Oh shit. I'm so sorry, Ms. Prior."

I grimace as he calls me 'Ms. Prior'. He must have read my paper on analyzing the advantages and the disadvantages of a partnership in comparison to other types of business ownership that I wrote in college. It was published in a multitude of business journals, and in fact, it helped me gain such a high-level job at such a young age. I am going to be the youngest CEO this company has ever seen at age 31, and the first woman to take this job at Dauntless Incorporated.

I extend my hand, "Please," I say. "Call me Tris."

He eyes me warily, and I notice his eyes are a beautiful blue, almost black. I can't believe I've never seen him around before, you would think after working at a corporation for 6 years, you would recognize all the faces. "Alright, Tris. I'm Tobias." He says, shaking my hand. "This is my first day, and this is going to sound like a stupid question, but do you know where the CEO, Mr. Wu's, office is? I need to speak to him about my new position here."

I feel a blush tint my cheeks, "Mr. Wu is no longer here. Any concerns or matters he contacted you about, you will take up with me. I am the interim CEO."

His face turns bright red, "Oh. I can speak with you later then, if you're busy? I'm so sorry if I'm taking up your time, I know how hectic your schedule must be and-"

I cut him off with a small smile, "It's quite alright. I have a couple meetings today and some portfolios and contracts to review, but I can meet with you at 1:30?"

"I will see you at 1:30, then." He says, the blush on his face entirely gone now. His awkward demeanor from earlier, now replaced with a serious, hard face, his now emotionless dark eyes boring into my own.

I extend my hand, "It was nice to meet you, Mr…"

"Eaton." He clarifies, shaking my hand once more.

"Mr. Eaton." I say. "I will see you later today."

I really need coffee to get through this shit.

/-/-/-/

"Hey Chris." I greet, taking the iced coffee she already bought for me.

"Hey! You'll never guess what happened today!" She exclaims, taking a sip of her coffee.

"What?" I say, even though I already know. George decided, as one of his last acts as CEO, to give Christina a promotion. She's been working incredibly hard, and she really deserves it.

"I got an email from George Wu, telling me I've been promoted to Director of International Relations! Ahh!" She squeals, grabbing my arm with a wide grin.

I smile, I truly am happy for her. "You deserve it!" I squeal. "I'm so proud of you, it's so amazing we came all this way from just majoring in business together!" We talk for a little while longer, and agree to meet tomorrow night for a celebration dinner at our favorite restaurant, Sprezzatura.

After signing contracts and writing up policies for a few hours, I am dead tired. I slip off my shoes under my desk, and I am in the process of tying my hair up in a bun, when I get a call from my secretary. I press the button to put her on speaker, "Yes?" I say.

"Mr. Eaton is here for his 1:30 meeting." She says. Shit.

I quickly place the stack of papers on the floor, trying to make my office look less like a mess and I slip my shoes back on, untying my hair and pressing the response button. "Send him in." I say, standing up and walking towards the door to greet him. Strangely enough, I feel nervous. It's probably just because it's my first meeting as interim CEO, definitely not because a handsome guy is coming to my office. At least that's what I tell myself.

Tobias walks in, and he looks vaguely more put together than earlier. His hair is slicked back and his shoes almost look shinier. "Nice to see you again, Tris." He says, unbuttoning his suit jacket as he sits down. I nod in response, sitting down at my chair behind the desk. "I would like to speak to you about my experience at my old job, and how I hope to be a beneficial addition to this company."

I furrow my eyebrows, "Mr. Eaton, you already have the job."

He nods, "Yes, but I am just making sure you have the same information as Mr. Wu had when I was originally interviewed."

I shake my head, crossing my right leg over my left. "That will not be necessary. I have spoken to him previously about you and the things you plan on doing for this company."

"Okay."

"However," I begin. "In your interview, you mentioned that you majored in Economics at Stanford University. But you applied for a job here as a Systems Analyst, not in marketing, as I had expected."

He nods, "That is correct. See, I have always been good at Economics, but I felt that I was more interested in the analytics behind companies. However, if you need me to help you out with anything relating to the economics of this company, I would be more than happy to assist."

"Okay. Our employees here are very self-reliant, but I will keep that in mind."

"I understand. I do have a question though," He says with a smile. I nod, encouraging him to ask. "Where's my office located? I tried to find it and I got lost, so I've been working at a table at the coffee shop on the 4th floor. This place is a maze."

I stifle my laugh with my hand, standing up. "I understand. I've gotten lost here too, but at least I can find my office!" I joke, eliciting a laugh out of the man.

"Shut up," He mumbles, our eyes meeting. He looks truly happy.  
"I'll show you to your office." I say. "It's on the 6th floor, right?"

He shrugs, showing a feeble smile, "Maybe?" I check my computer, searching for his name. Office 617. Yep, 6th floor.

"Alright, right this way." I say, walking through the door that he holds open for me.

We reach his office a short while later and I unlock it. "Here you go." I say, opening the door.

"Thank you." He says, our eyes meeting yet again. He has a enticing look about him, his blue eyes showing a slight bit of happiness. He looks away, turning to look at his new office.

He turns back around to look at me, "I'll see you around, Tris."

I smile at him, and this time, it is sincere. "See you around, Tobias."

/-/-/-/

The sun sets over the horizon as my first day as interim CEO comes to an end. I check the clock on my computer. 7:00. Well, at least I got past the peak of rush hour.

I turn off my computer, pulling my purse out of the drawer in my desk and checking my phone. 3 missed calls from Caleb, my brother. Crap. I promised to call him at 4:00 and tell him how my day was going, but I got so wrapped up in my work. I decide I'll call him later tonight and put my phone back in my purse, leaving my office.

Stacey, my secretary, has already left for the day. I lock up the door as I leave, fondly looking at the nameplate on the door. It was installed today. _Tris Prior, Interim CEO- Dauntless Inc._

/-/-/-/

I walk into my apartment, glad to finally be home after such a busy day and slip off my incredibly uncomfortable stilettos the instant I get in the door, swapping them for a pair of fuzzy penguin slippers. I walk into the kitchen, turning the light on to feed my cat, Peaches.

Oddly, he doesn't come running in to get food like usual. "Peaches!" I call. Where is that cat? I walk into the living room, seeing Peaches asleep on my jacket. I pick him up, and I notice that he wasn't asleep on my jacket. It's a pair of men's boxer briefs. They're certainly not mine; I live alone and I haven't done anything that would warrant those being in my apartment for a while.

I groan, "What the fuck am I supposed to do with these?"

I carry Peaches into the kitchen, pouring his food and gingerly grabbing the underwear off the couch. I decide I'll take it down to the front desk and put it in the lost and found.

Shortly after, I arrive at the front desk. A short woman stands, looking impatient. "Hi." I begin. "So, I found these in my apartment and," The man raises his eyebrows. "I mean, they're not mine, obviously and no one left them there because I haven't had people ever in forever and-"

"I don't know what you want me to do with these ma'am." She says, not entertained at all.

"There's a lost and found, rig-"

Suddenly, a man brushes past me, carrying a basket of laundry. "Hey, watch where you're going." I say. I'm not in the best mood tonight.

"Excuse me." He says, and I turn around instantly, recognizing the voice of a familiar man with blue eyes. He looks more relaxed now, his hair falling into his eyes and the sleeves of his crisp blue dress shirt rolled up to reveal his surprisingly big muscles. He must work out a lot. I snap my eyes up to his, hoping he hasn't noticed me staring.

"Tobias!" I exclaim. "You live here, in this apartment building?" I have to say that I am surprised, it took me a long time to earn enough to afford living here. Not that he can't be successful, but I'm almost jealous.

"Oh hey, Tris! Yeah, I moved in yesterday." He glances down at my hand, raising his eyebrows. "Why do you have a pair of my underwear in your hand?"

"This isn't yours." I say. "My cat brought it in my apartment."

"Your cat?" He says, and he almost looks like he's trying not to laugh.

"Yes. My cat. His name is Peaches and he likes to collect socks and underwear he finds and take them back to where he sleeps."

"Let me see them." He says, setting his laundry basket on the floor. He takes them from me and checks the label. "Yep. They're mine. See the brand? Rowell? That's an LA based brand. They only sell those in LA, and if you don't believe that, they're also my size." he says, placing them in his laundry basket.

I blush. I can't believe that my cat stole my coworker's underwear, put it in my apartment, and then he found out. "Sorry." I mutter.

"What was that?" He asks, teasing me.

I poke him with a grin, "Shut up, I was saying I'm sorry! At least my underwear isn't floating around the apartment complex!"

"Hey, I just moved here. I'm allowed to be a bit of a mess."

I grin, "Okay, fine. Whatever. Can we just forget about this, though? I don't need stories about your underwear being in my apartment being twisted around into rumors when I just took my new position as interim CEO."

He nods, "That would be pretty funny, though."

I glare at him, lightly hitting his arm, "It would not! Ugh, I hate you. You better not say anything."

He laughs, his eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. "Relax, I understand. Besides, who would I tell? The only person I've had more than one interaction with is you and the take-out delivery guy. Trust me, Tris. I won't say anything."

"Alright." I say. I genuinely believe him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tobias."

"See ya. By the way, I love your penguin slippers. So on trend." He says with a laugh, picking up his laundry basket and going into the laundry room.

I roll my eyes with a smile and head back up to my apartment, pulling out my phone and giving Caleb a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I just got home and fed Peaches, so I can talk now."

"Oh yeah, I called you earlier but you didn't pick up. Guessing you had a busy day, huh?" He asks, and I can almost hear how proud he is of me. Although Caleb is a world renowned surgeon, he's always supported me and made the time to talk to me.

"Yeah, lots of paperwork and contracts to sign. I even had to fire someone!" I exclaim. I tactfully leave out the information about Tobias, not wanting to mention him when I've only known him a day. Besides, it's not like I like him or anything. We're just friendly coworkers.

"What? Really? First day, and you're already cracking down. I'm not surprised, Tris."

I laugh, "Caleb, shut up. Like you've haven't gotten your residents kicked out of the program." I know for a fact he's kicked numerous residents, surgeons in training, out of the program of his hospital. He's not Chief of Surgery, but he might as well be, with the hours he puts in and how much he truly loves his job and respects his patients.

"Okay, okay. But they deserved it!" He defends. I hear a muffled, feminine voice in the background of the call. "I have to go."

"Susan's home?" I ask. I check the time, it's 8:30. Kind of late to be getting home.

"Yep." He says with a sigh. They've been having some issues lately.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you." I say.

"Love you too." He says, hanging up.

/-/-/-/

Later that night, I sit on the couch watching Grey's Anatomy with Peaches and for some reason, I can't stop thinking about Tobias. I internally curse at myself, trying to not think about him anymore. But I can't. Everything reminds me of him. I groan, placing my head in my hands. This can't be happening.

 **How'd ya like it? Please let me know in the reviews or if you want, you can PM me! :) Have a wonderful day**


End file.
